Parque Gorky
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: Homem não chora nem por dor nem por amor...Desafio da Margarida respondido!Aviso: yaio!


_**Weiss Kreuz não é meu! **_

** Parque Gorky**

_Moscou, 21 de dezembro de 1945._

**Homem não chora  
Nem por dor  
Nem por amor**

O frio cortante da madrugada entrava pelas frestas do sobretudo negro, penetrava pelos poros e queimava até os ossos. Os cabelos rebeldes, na altura das omoplatas, negros e brilhantes, estavam pontilhados por pequenos flocos de neve. O rapaz estava sentado em um banquinho estreito, de onde se podia ver a entrada para o parque Gorky, que estava escorregadio e molhado. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto alvo, deslizavam pelo nariz e caíam no chão, se misturando com a neve manchada aos seus pés. Em uma mão um cigarro aceso; na outra, uma garrafa de vodca pela metade.

**E antes que eu me esqueça  
Nunca me passou pela cabeça  
Lhe pedir perdão**

Os olhos negros estampavam dor, mágoa, fúria. Entornou mais um gole, enquanto tentava levantar. Dirigiu-se a passos cambaleantes ao parque, respiando o ar frio profundamente. a Sensação era de que o gelo rompia seus pulmões, ao mesmo tempo em que levava mais consciência ao seu cérebro. De repente, lembrou porque estava ali. Lembrou de toda dor, toda mágoa, o silêncio. Lágrimas desciam em seu rosto sem parar, encharcando o cachecol negro.

**E só porque eu estou aqui  
Ajoelhado no chão  
Com o coração na mão  
Não quer dizer  
Que tudo mudou  
Que o tempo parou  
Que você ganhou**

Encostou em uma árvore, sentindo o mundo rodar. Já estava tendo alucinações, pois em todos os cantos via o mesmo rosto bonito, pálido e cheio de sorrisos. Mordeu os lábios, tentando parar de chorar sem conseguir. Suas pernas enfraquecidas não aguentavam mais o peso de seu corpo, e enquanto ouvia frases em russo, lembrou de repente que o Natal estava chegando. E naquele ano estaria sozinho em frente à lareira. Seu coração bateu forte, chegando a doer, com esse pensamento.

**Meu rosto vermelho e molhado  
É só dos olhos pra fora  
Todo mundo sabe  
Que homem não chora**

Um galho se partiu próximo a ele. Estaria sonhando? Tonto, viu as botas reluzentes próximas de si, e aos poucos conseguiu levantar a cabeça, e encarar sua perdição. Sim, deixara tudo por ele, se tornara um traidor, um vendido; é o que ganhara em troca? Um "Sinto muito, mas eu não sei se eu gosto de você"? Afinal, o que mais poderia vir de um sujeito como aquele, que trocava de companhia como quem muda de roupas? Um alguém que até então sempre fora visto em companhias femininas? Será que se ele apertasse os olhos com força a alucinação passaria?

**Esse meu rosto vermelho e molhado  
É só dos olhos pra fora  
Todo mundo sabe  
Que homem não chora**

- Schuldich. Olha pra mim.

Levantou os olhos molhados, sem saber o fazer. Então não era ilusão, ele estava ali.E com a inconfudível orquídea nas mãos.

- Eu fui um idiota. Mas eu não sei o que faço, afinal é a primeira vez que me encontro em uma situação como essa. Eu não quis te magoar, mas eu não sabia como reagir às suas palavras. Me perdoe.

Me perdoe... Palavras simples, mas com um significado tão profundo que acertou sua alma em cheio. Sua mente rodopiou, tentando entrar no eixo certo. Seria verdade? Ou mais uma vez estaria sedo enganado? Riu, uma risada seca e dolorida.

**Homem não chora  
Nem por ter  
Nem por perder**

- Mas você tem que entender, essa coisa toda é insólita para mim. Eu não consigo atinar até agora como foi que tudo isso aconteceu. Era mais simples fugir. Tente entender, você é inteligente...

Entender. Sim, era o que sempre esperavam dele, afinal não era um sujeito sem coração e com um cérebro de máquina? Entornou mais um gole, tentando atinar como fora chegar naquela situação.

- Eu não sei o que fazer. Mas eu sei que quero tentar. Não, não beba. Preste atenção em mim. Eu sei que fui um completo estúpido, mas quero compensar todo o tempo perdido.

**Lágrimas são água  
Caem do meu queixo  
E secam sem tocar o chão**

Sentiu o corpo fraquejar, como se não tivesse mais controle sobre ele. cambaleou, e foi amparado pelos braços forte do outro. Sentiu a respiração densa em seu rosto, tentando levantar o olhar para encontrar os olhos estupidamente belos do outro, como se pudessem transpassar seu corpo e chegar até sua alma. Sentiu o hálito dele próximo à sua boca, enquanto seus lábios se roçavam de um jeito sensual, lascivo.

Agora mais nada importava. Seria de qualquer jeito, não aguentava mais sentir tanta dor, tanta frustação. Deixou-se beijar, teve sua boca invadida pela língua quente e macia do outro, acariciando a sua de forma a esquecer do resto do mundo. Suas mãos crisparam, agarrando a parca que o outro vestia com ferocidade. O beijo, antes calmo e linear, agora era selvagem, duro e quente. Sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue em seus lábios ao se separar do outro.

**E só porque você me viu  
Cair em contradição  
Dormindo em sua mão**

- Eu não sou um brinquedo - tentou dizer com a voz engrolada, respirando fundo - Não dá pra me ligar e desligar quando você quiser. Eu tenho sentimento, sabia? E eu amo você! Mas você nunca se importou com isso! Porque agora vem com essa conversa? Precisa de alguma informação? Porque eu não vou trair meu povo de novo! Não, mesmo te amando eu vou esquecer...

Tentou correr, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi cair de cara no chão coberto de neve, fazendo seu nariz sangrar profusamente. Ajoelhou, e chorou como nunca. Chorou por ter seu coração corrompido, por ter traído sua pátria por um homem que nunca seria seu, por ter acreditado no conto de fadas que dizia que um dia seria feliz. Chorou por ser sozinho, por estar perdido.

**Não vai fazer  
A chuva passar  
O mundo ficar  
No mesmo lugar**

-Não encosta em mim, Yohji! - gritou, ao sentir as mãos firmes o erguerem, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar em vão - Vai atrás de seus amigos! Diz pra eles que me viu chorar! Que o alemão estúpido caiu na armação dos espertos nipo-americanos! Vai, vai correndo dizer para aqueles idiotas que eu acreditei que um dia você iria me amar, que iria entender que eu abandonei meu país por você, e não por que sou bonzinho!

- Shiii...eu sei...- Yohji o abraçava com força, como se temesse que o outro saísse correndo - Eu estou aqui. Eu vim porque quis, e quero você nesse exato momento. Mas vou te dar todo o tempo que precisar para poder me perdoar. Saberá me encontrar.

Lentamente Yohji o soltou, dando-lhe um casto beijo no rosto, sentindo as lágrimas salgadas que teimavam em rolar. Era melhor assim. Precisava pensar, e muito. Agora era um pária em sua terra, um traidor entre seus amigos, um bastardo para seus familiares. Não tinha ninguém, e não sabia para onder ir.E tudo isso por conta de uma paixão desenfreada. Mas era bom. Afinal, precisava pensar. O torpor tomou conta de seu corpo suavemente, o envolvendo completamente. Não, nãos estava só, pensou olhando as costas largas atravessarem o portão. Agora sabia que alguém estaria sempre pronto para lhe receber.

**Meu rosto vermelho e molhado...**

* * *

Sheila, desculpa a demora!!! Mas agora que eu consegui postar...rsrs

Gente, primeiramente quero dizer que no começo eu não entendia NADA de Weiss Kreuz, mas como era um desafio, lá fui eu ler tudo o que consegui sobre os mocinhos mais lindinhos da titia Jú! E me apaixonei por eles perdidamente...rs

Beijos!!!


End file.
